Mission: Distraction
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: Canon. Charah. S4. Sarah and Chuck are on a stakeout together in Los Angeles and Chuck forgot to bring his deck of cards.


Author's Note: Thank you to all of the nice people who commented on my stories so far. I appreciate it so much. You guys are great. I know this isn't everyone's thing and I fully support anyone who is not feeling up to reading sexual situations. If that is the case, you may not enjoy this story either. Just a head's up.

Set sometime in the beginning of season 4, Chuck and Sarah are on a stakeout for a mission.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Have fun, yeh?

* * *

"How many is that now?"

"Six."

"Six? Really? Did you count Cruella?"

"Yeah. She's number four, the pimp suit guy is five, and yuppie guy that just walked in is six," Sarah mumbled.

She heard Chuck huff from the passenger seat beside her. The sound was impatient, tired, frustrated, and bored all at once. She lowered her binoculars and glanced at him. "This is the part where I remind you that spying isn't all jumping from rooftop to rooftop, _Mission:Impossible_ style breaking and entering. That stuff is in the movies."

"I know, I know. Spying isn't glamorous. I have a massive computer wedged into my brain and wicked headaches to prove it," he droned. "I shouldn't complain, I guess. At least it's better than paperwork."

"Which reminds me. There'll be paperwork for us tomorrow."

Sarah grinned as she raised the binoculars back to her eyes, hearing his answering groan. He could be such a teenager sometimes, and part of her wanted to lecture him about being professional, about how much he'd wanted to be a spy and that included even the boring stuff that went with it, how losing focus could mean one or both of them might end up dead. But at the moment, she was in a particularly good mood. Because for once, her boyfriend was assigned to be in the surveillance van with her instead of the grumpy smelly-beef-jerky snacking partner she usually had to do this with. Casey wasn't all bad as far as surveillance jobs went. At least he wasn't chatty.

That thought made her smile a little, though. Because while she was glad Casey wasn't chatty, she preferred to be trapped in this metal box all night with someone who happened to be incredibly chatty. It would be hypocritical, unexplainable, and illogical…except that she was in love with that chatty someone.

And for all of Chuck's current huffing and groaning, he hadn't complained in these last three hours they'd been sitting here in this surveillance van, perched high up on a hill masked by trees, peering down on a small valley in which the Blackburn Mansion stood. Guests were pouring in for some sort of "charity" function, but the United States government wasn't all that interested in said guests—except for a choice few. Those who matched the profiles General Beckman had sent to Castle earlier that afternoon before they'd been given their orders.

Luckily it was nearing 12:30 am, which hopefully meant people should stop arriving.

"Who arrives at a charity function after midnight?" Chuck asked, as though reading her mind. "I mean, there's fashionably late and then there's just rudeness."

She let out an amused huff. "I doubt these people care about any of that. They're going to a charity function in the Hollywood Hills, at a mansion that's worth more than my life and then some."

"Nothing's worth that."

His reply was so quiet and serious, his typical Chuck sincerity ringing in every syllable, that Sarah felt her chest swell with affection. The air between them became a little warmer. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "I like this."

"Huh?"

She reached over to take his hand from where it rested on his thigh, sliding her fingers around his and squeezing. "This kind of stuff sucks usually. Sitting in a van up on some hill staring at greedy white collar criminals, taking pictures, writing down details, doing absolutely nothing but watching and waiting, waiting and watching…But I like it when I'm in here with you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I always have," she admitted, aware of the fact that she shouldn't be blushing. She and Chuck had been in a real, loving relationship for months now—a relationship that had already been put to the test a few times. They'd been through a lot together, even since she proudly announced to General Beckman that she and Chuck were dating exclusively. The worst of which was Shaw's re-emergence into their lives and his murdering Stephen Bartowski in front of Chuck. That had been hard, and while it hadn't posed any real threat to her relationship with Chuck, it had changed it exponentially. The days after his father's death were an emotional roller coaster. She saw Chuck in ways she'd never seen him before, and while she was a stranger to comforting someone who'd lost a loved one, there wasn't a single part of her that resisted the urge to comfort him however she could. And the fact that she went all in hadn't been lost on Chuck. Her love and steadfast support combined with his gratitude and admiration strengthened their bond, fortified their relationship, and absolutely increased their intimacy.

And yet, she still blushed at times. As did he. These sorts of things were supposed to go away after awhile, weren't they? She didn't know how relationships were supposed to go. But if she were really honest with herself, she didn't care how they were _supposed _to go. Because she and Chuck had something seriously good going on. Something unbreakable and powerful. She wouldn't trade it for the world, whatever it was. Other relationships be damned.

"What's that mean, you always have?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"It means that…" She licked her lips. "Even in the beginning, when you were my asset and I was your handler, and we'd be locked in the van like this, and you'd be playing some sort of video game on your phone while I did all the work—"

"Hey! I never got any orders except that I had to look at people and flash on them."

She laughed shortly. "I know, I know. But I liked it. I liked being crammed in there with you. It was fun."

"I always thought my asking a lot of questions annoyed you."

"At the beginning, kinda. But I liked talking to you. I liked having the usually awkward silences filled with good conversation." And she liked the way he'd looked at her, in the darkness of the van when they were completely alone. It was such a candid look, full of possibilities she'd had to will herself not to think about. A time in the future maybe when he didn't have to save those looks for the dark interior of a surveillance van when no one else was around. There was such sincere affection in his eyes, in his smile. Like he wished the night could go on forever and they'd be like this together, alone, just talking, laughing…

She didn't say any of that out loud, though. Even now that those visions of the future had come true, there were some things Sarah wanted to keep for herself. The knowledge that she had finally gotten the one thing in her life that she'd wanted above all else. Chuck Bartowski.

And with him came pure, unadulterated love. Mutual respect. Laughter. Passion. Intimacy. And deep, indestructible friendship.

It was more than she'd ever hoped to deserve…and she still wasn't altogether sure she was worthy of him. But she wasn't about to cast this off to the side because of it. She was allowed a little selfishness, though. Especially because it was coupled with the vow to protect him and love him and support him and make him happy for the rest of her life.

"It's better now, though."

"Hm?" Sarah glanced at his profile as he looked down at the scene of guests still arriving here and there at the Blackburn Mansion. Moonlight shown in his brown eyes, the rest of him shrouded in shadow. And then he flicked his eyes over to meet her gaze.

"Being here with you. It's better now."

She snorted softly and fought a blush when his nose wrinkled in amusement. "That's an understatement."

"It is, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Although in a lot of ways, it's not all that different. I loved you then just like I love you now."

Chuck grinned. "I love it when you say things like that."

"It's true! Although…there is something that's different…"

"And what's that, Agent Walker?" The tone of his voice washed over her like warm honey and she felt a particularly pleasurable tingle in her lower torso.

"Well, for one, I can do this now." She leaned across the console, the binoculars slipping from her lap to the mat at her feet, and she kissed him softly, feeling his warm, large hand cup her face and pull her in a little closer as he kissed her back.

Just as she placed a hand on his chest and twisted the material of his jacket in her fist, her phone beeped loudly and jarred them from the kiss. This time, she was the one groaning in frustration. "It's like they do it on purpose," she growled, causing him to grin as she picked up her phone and slid back into her seat.

"Can I help you, Casey?"

"Heh. Interrupt you and Moron making out, did I?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. What's the order?"

There was a pause and she knew he was trying to decide whether or not to continue annoying her, but then he made the right decision and answered her seriously. "The names you've sent in are all accounted for."

"What? We only sent in six."

"Yeah, the other ones aren't that important. So if you wanna come in, you can. But between me and you, I'm not so sure this Veronica Welder fashion tycoon lady is as innocent as the bosses seem to think."

"Hm. I agree. There's something fishy going on under those ridiculously massive sunglasses of hers."

"And you haven't seen her yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Huh. Well, you've been called off for the night officially. But if you two wanna stay out there just in case, it'd be a good idea."

"I'll discuss it with Chuck."

"Right. I'm headed home. And when you get back, try not to park the van like a girl, huh?"

She frowned. "That was _not _me, it was definitely Chuck. And shut the hell up, I can out-drive and out-park you any day."

"Did he say I parked like a girl?" Chuck chimed in.

She growled.

"I was tired!" She glared. "And that's also a stereotype because there are just as many crappy guy drivers as there are girl drivers," he rushed.

Casey had already hung up so she lowered her phone and rolled her eyes.

"And you're a woman. Not a girl. So he's just…You know what? Nevermind."

"So we can go home."

"Awesome."

"But…"

"Less awesome."

She smirked as she picked up the files sitting between her and Chuck and thumbed through them for the right one, flipping it open. "Casey and I agree that Veronica Welder is more suspect in all of this than Beckman seems to believe. And she hasn't shown up yet."

He leaned over and glanced at the paparazzi-style snapshot of the fashion designer. "So we're staying even though we can go home?"

Sarah winced. "I know. I'd much rather be at home right now, too, but…"

"No, this is important. It _could be _important." Chuck settled into his seat a little further and undid his seatbelt, which she hadn't even noticed he'd fastened during her phone call with Casey. Apparently he'd been pretty sure the call would be to relinquish them of their duties for the night. "Wish I'd brought a deck of cards, though."

She was overcome by a surge of affection as she watched him stretch his long limbs as well as he could. Instead of reaching down to her feet to pick up her binoculars as she should have done, she leaned over again and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him solidly.

When she pulled back, he was blinking rather dumbly, a smile growing on his lips. She pat his cheek and grinned, sitting back in her seat and sighing. She was technically on the clock. As was Chuck. And that meant watching the guests filter into the function. For all she knew, Veronica Welder wouldn't even show up. And then she and Chuck would've sat here all night long for no reason whatsoever.

"We could always play I Spy 'til she gets here, but considering our current situation, the irony is a little much for me at the moment."

She giggled. "It's nighttime. What is there to see?"

"Is that her?'

Sarah sat up straighter, turning from where she was happily studying Chuck's profile to look down at the front stoop of the mansion. She raised the binoculars to her eyes and trained her gaze on the woman being helped out of the brilliantly white limousine by an attendant. She was tall, statuesque, with dark hair twisted and turned in every direction to create an elegant updo on the back of her head. And she wore those idiotic sunglasses. "That's her alright."

She swept the binoculars away from her eyes and handed them off to her right. Chuck grabbed them and held them up so that he could get a good look at her, as well. "So she isn't as innocuous as all that, is she?"

"Not even close."

Chuck took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Well, I guess that's that, then."

"Hold on." She reached out to put her hand on his. "Let's watch her for just a second." She grabbed the binoculars back and peered through them. Veronica Welder swept a tendril of dark hair back behind her ear and bunched her coat's collar closer to her neck, then glanced to and fro over her shoulder before she swept inside. "Someone's a sourpuss," she muttered through a smirk.

"Sourpuss? Like, you mean, because she'd rather be somewhere else?"

"Mmm, I don't know."

"Or do you mean she just _really _doesn't want to be _there_?"

Sarah lowered the binoculars and looked at him, her brow furrowed in curiosity. "What do you mean?" she asked, recognizing the particular tone in his voice whenever he was piecing something together in his big, adorable brain.

"Maybe she came because she has no other choice."

"What, you mean like blackmail?"

"Blackmail, sure."

She smiled. "I like the way you think, Bartowski."

"I like the way you do everything, Walker." He smirked. "So maybe there's something bigger going on? Something outside of just a couple of bad guy—and girl—buddies having a fun get together?"

"Seems likely." Sarah watched him, taking in his thoughtful features, his furrowed brow and pursed lips, his jaw set, his eyes narrowed…And maybe it wasn't the most appropriate situation, and perhaps the timing was off, but she wanted him. She wanted those skilled hands of his on her body.

"So we have something to tell Beckman tomorrow, then."

"Right. I mean, we shouldn't wake her up now. We can tell her tomorrow." She shrugged, turning towards him, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Yeah." He caught her gaze and she was sure he was beginning to realize exactly what was going through her head at the moment. He cleared his throat. "No rush on that. They, uh, they don't even know we're here."

"Nobody knows we're here, except for…us."

"Right. Just us. And you know, I've had a thought."

"What's that?" Sarah inched a little closer.

"We really shouldn't leave before the party is over. You turn on the van and the emergency lights flash, you know? Anyone down there could see it and it'd be pretty suspicious, don't you think?"

Sarah bit her cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot. Instead she rose her eyebrows as though that hadn't occurred to her before. "You're right. So that means we're stuck here a little longer, doesn't it?"

"Mhm. Stuck up here. Alone. With nobody knowing we're here…"They met gazes and she could tell he was just as highly amused as she was and in that moment, nothing else mattered but him.

They laughed as each of them unzipped their jackets, shrugged them off, and tossed them in the back, their bodies slamming together over the console, lips caressing, hands grasping at clothes.

Sarah moaned as she felt his hand tuck under her cotton shirt and stroke her bare skin. Something so small felt so damn good, and she wanted more of it. So she clambered up from beneath the wheel as gracefully as she could while still clinging to his shoulders, kissing him with abandon, and swung over the console into his lap.

Chuck grunted as she landed on him, chuckling against her lips and rounding her torso with his arms to tug her closer. She shifted to make herself more comfortable, straddling him and lowering her weight fully into his lap, sighing happily when he dragged his lips down her jawline and onto her neck.

She giggled as he flicked his tongue against her skin teasingly. "Sure you wouldn't rather play I Spy?" she breathed through a grin, turning her face into his hair as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her jeans.

Chuck laughed. "Mmmm, no." Pulling his face away, he smiled up at her, his eyes dancing in the darkness. "But the backseat is kinda calling our names."

"You heard that, too?"

She giggled uproariously as he tried to tickle her, doing her best to defend herself from his attack while she scrambled through the seats to the back. Her boot slipped against the console and she lurched forward, turning just in time to land on her backside instead of her face, her back crashing against the leather seat.

Chuck laughed as he poised himself to follow. "Nice catch but I totally saw that."

Sarah stuck her tongue out, but reached up for him as he leapt the rest of the way, safely landing so that he was draped over her without crushing her with his body weight. A mischievous look on her face, the CIA agent put her hands on Chuck's chest and pushed, urging him to lean back so that she could crawl on top of _him_ this time.

He was grinning hard, his nose and his eyes all wrinkly and adorable and she just wanted to kiss him until he couldn't see straight. She tugged impatiently on the front of his pants, undoing the button and zipper and slipping her hand inside to feel him. His hips jerked under her and he opened his mouth in a silent cry. She giggled low in her throat and pulled her hand out after giving him another squeeze, which he seemed to enjoy greatly.

And then she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them and her panties down her legs, pushing them and her boots off of her feet and letting it all fall to the floor. She moved to do the same to Chuck, but he had already lifted his behind from the seat to push his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

He was wearing his typical black converse, which took time and effort to get off, so they wordlessly agreed to leave his pants and boxers at his knees as she crawled back up to him and swung a leg over to straddle him. She curled her fingers around his erection and lifted her hips, easing herself onto him until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

Chuck groaned and set a hand on her thigh, the other gripping onto her hip. Sarah held onto the headrests on either side of her and began rolling her hips into him. She kept a steady pace, trying not to be driven to distraction by the way he breathed her name. He felt so fantastic, though, and her pleasure was maximized further when he thrust his hips into hers to meet her.

Sarah couldn't help but feel a little desperate, then, with the way he moved inside of her sending the most wonderful sensations cascading through her body, so she stopped the rolling movement of her hips to instead ride him faster and harder. Things quickly escalated to become frenzied, her hands fell to his shoulders, and she bounced, moaning his name in a strangled knew her climax was approaching then. She'd discovered soon after they became intimate in Paris that Chuck was equipped with an uncanny ability to know exactly what she needed at any given time when they were in bed together. He demonstrated this ability now by tucking his hand under her shirt and slipping it beneath the wire of her bra, cupping her breast in his warm fingers and squeezing. She gasped and threw her head back, bucking against him even harder.

Until finally she felt his thumb flick over her nipple, just as he slammed his hips up into hers to meet her thrust. She came so powerfully that she thought perhaps her muscles seized for a good five seconds, his name on her lips as she purposefully kept her eyes on his.

Her name came from his lips in a strangled groan and she felt him ejaculate moments later. There was a loud thump as he bumped his head against the door handle, and Sarah winced, even as she was coming down from what seemed like an impossible high.

"Ooooh," she moaned. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled breathily. "I've been sooo much worse."

That made her laugh as she leaned down to feel the back of his head with her fingers. She didn't feel anything there and pouted apologetically when he winced. She rubbed it a little and earned a sigh from him.

"You know, this is a lot easier than the backseat of your Porsche," he mumbled. "I gotta say."

She snorted and gently lifted her hips, easing him out of her and letting him sit up to lean against the door, his head pressed against the window. "Well, yeah. There's more room."

"I'm just saying…Although I doubt Casey would appreciate it if we…I shouldn't talk about Casey after sex, should I?"

Sarah realized she must have made a face and giggled. "Um, no. Please don't."

They pulled their clothes back on and Sarah wondered if the rest of the night would be peppered with passionate trysts like this.

She decided she wouldn't mind it in the slightest if that were the case.

And considering the look on Chuck's face as he awkwardly tugged his boxers and black pants up his legs again, she thought he wouldn't mind it much either.

* * *

Reviews are gold! Thank you for reading!

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
